


Since When Do Mole Rats Eat Cake?

by ValentinesValentine (UnfinishedProject)



Series: Fallout February (Reddit Daily Prompts) [22]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Banter, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Step-father Hancock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedProject/pseuds/ValentinesValentine
Summary: February 22. Package: Whether a delivery that your character has eagerly awaited for, or the discarded candy wrappers on the floor as he went on another gaming or study session, packages are a part of everyday life. But not all packages are neatly wrapped, and conflict might be at hand. Please tell us about it.
Relationships: John Hancock & Synth Shaun, John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor, Synth Shaun & Female Sole Survivor
Series: Fallout February (Reddit Daily Prompts) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621144
Kudos: 15





	Since When Do Mole Rats Eat Cake?

Voices drifted past the ruined kitchen door, the boys coming down for dinner after whatever mischief they got up to while she cooked. It almost felt normal, like she flew back in time; just married another but had a wonderful kid nonetheless. At first she didn't trust Hancock to be a good role model, not to mention a father of any sorts, but she's been pleasantly disappointed by the bond the two shared; Shaun's curiosity the perfect excuse for him to wreck havoc — not as if he wasn't capable of that on his own. There were still little hiccups in their routines, namely finding the time to spend an evening with Hancock, without distractions but the family life fit them all. 

She was almost done, laying the brahmin steak onto a chipped serving tray with tatoes and bread; learning how to cook from scratch was another hurdle to overcome — but, if Shaun and Hancock's opinion could be trusted, she was doing fairly well with the limited ingredients. Of course Hancock had to make remarks, of how just an apron on its own would be a better look on her or how he wasn't always craving food — but it wouldn't be him otherwise, the man she came to love after so many weeks of conflicting emotions. 

"Shaun, what's that on your face?" She only noticed the crumbles when placing the food on the table — quite unmistakable but she wanted to give him a chance to confess to it. He was a good kid, mostly; it never took much of convincing from Hancock's part to get him onboard with his shenanigans — if Shaun got in trouble with her, Hancock no doubt had a hand in it. And then, once she was done fuming about her precious baby boy, the two would grin and exchange high fives like school kids who just pulled off the biggest prank ever — though she could never really be mad at them; she accepted this happening the moment she decided to move in to Hancock with the kid. 

"Uhh...nothing, mom." He wiped at his face as if that could undo it, then grinned at her — that was just too adorable even if she should be disappointed. It wasn't the fact they were one package short, though it wasn't as easy to replace as it would be two hundred years ago, but he was concerned about him and proper nutrition; she's been over Father's notes and the documents she downloaded from Institute terminals but there was still so much she didn't know — she wasn't even sure he would ever grow up. 

"John, you let him have Fancy Lads again before dinner?" Not like he would admit to their crimes; it took her threats of sleeping on the couch to get him to confess about who actually broke that window the other week, too. And there he went, smirking at her in that infuriating yet charming way of his that set her heart aflutter — lowering her guard just enough for Hancock to pull her in for a quick kiss. 

"I'd never, sunshine, I'd never." She only hummed in reply, rolling her eyes and stepping out of his reach — Shaun was still in that phase where even the smallest kiss between her and Hancock was eww, gross. She was sure she'd find the box and empty wrappings in one of the upstairs trash cans; it wouldn't be the first time — neither the last knowing them. 

"Mole rats! Or maybe Fahrenheit ate it!" Shaun was quick to come to Hancock's rescue with the most blatant lie she heard in her whole life probably. There was a moment of hesitation when her eyes narrowed at him, chewing his lips before staring into the plate in front of him. His voice was quiet when he spoke next. "All right, mom, it was John." 

"John!" Her gasp was a mock display of surprise as her eyes flitted to him — then an affectionate slap of the oven mitt followed. It was a silly moment, one she wasn't expecting when emerging from the vault — but these two goofs made everything better than it was.


End file.
